


Trembling

by backtofive



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was something so incredible and yet so damn scary that he couldn't believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trembling

Akihito sat on his bed, shaking hands and sweaty forehead. He could barely understand those words. That was something so incredible and yet so damn scary that he couldn't believe.

He heard Asami closing the penthouse's door and his heart was beating so loud on his ear. 

"Akihito?" His husband called, but Aki didn't move, his legs felt like jelly. 

"Akihito?" The crime lord's curious voice sounded closer.

Asami opened the bedroom's door, untying his tie, handsome and sexy as ever. He frowned, golden eyes staring the paper on the photographer's trembling hands. 'What's is this?' he seemed to ask, silently.

Akihito took a deep breath and stood. Looking at his lover with a shy smile and bright eyes, he murmured "I am pregnant".

A second later, the crime lord was hugging him gently and covering his all face with kisses. "I am not... good with words..." Asami said, and Akihito couldn't believe how sweet that man sounded, "but do you know, that I love you both?"

Akihito nodded laughing and thought 'I should have recorded it, who would know how cute this man can be?'

**Author's Note:**

> and yep.... that fic was my way to say that... I am pregnant, guys! OHMYGOD


End file.
